Darkspore: Destination Moram
Lore Deep within the TNX Nebula, enclosed in a swirling cloud of near impenatrable gas, lies the Moram Nebula. As a foray was sent to find the source of signals emenating from this area of space, a seemingly new Genesis was descovered. The being that met them was a being of gears and steam, soon realised to be a completely new and yet archaic form of Cybergenesis. The Darkspore had come here too hoping to use the strange new forms of the known Geneses to make a resurgence against the Crogenitors. It seems the Genetic weapons have another battle on their hands, but one a new set of Heroes will help them with. Crogenitor Biographies Plamek Plamek is only fifty Crogenitor cycles old, still quite young by Crogenitor reconing. He quickly took to the new form of Quantumgenesis in the Moram Nebula. Though he understands the need to have loyal Genetic Heroes, he has yet to gain the benevolence of some of the othe Crogenitors on the ''Young Dream, often working his Heroes to the edge of thier endurance.'' Krella Life has been hard to Krella. She first met Nashira during something of a field-trip to a dying planet. After learning that the soon-to-be Destructor was investigating ways to save such planets, Krella joined Nashira in Necrogenetic research. Krella was shunned after her mentor was revealed to have betrayed the Crogenitors, plunging the young Crogenitor in to despair. During this time of solitude Krella vowed to use the Necrogenetic tecniques she had learned to save lives, as was originaly planned. At eighty cycles of age she is now able to put some of those tecniques into practice on Shiovon. Felzeth Crogenitor Felzeth loves his job, and puts all of his youthful energy into his work. He loves the Heroes he creates, though not because of any kind of empathy; Felzeth thinks that anything he makes is near perfect. Therefore it must be worth his admiration. The seventy year-old Crogenitor will have to learn that his creations are falliable sometime, and Taxov thinks it should be sooner rather than later. Taxov Taxov is what passes for a leader among the Crogenitors of ''Young Dream. Most of the group have given up on his ability to lead them in anything but science experiments. The reason mainly being that when the Moram Nebula was found, Taxov took an almost obsessive interest in Serragathian culture, vowing to understand every facet of it. At age 180, Crogenitor Taxov went native, taking the guise of a witch-doctor.'' Kazok The other Crogenitors all respect Kazok. He is a perfectionist, a wise planner, and he knows the Darkspore inside and out. But Kazok harbors a secret. He is not an actual Crogenitor, but a creation of Suzu's, an android of the highest caliber. When he found out the new form of Cybergenesis on Parvul, he was slow to understand it, and yet is now saddled with the responsibility of defending and training a group of beings he doesn't want to. '' Features 5 new planets *Protaxx (home of Quantumgenesis) *Serragath (home of Biogenesis) *Shiovon (home of Necrogenesis) *Parvul (home of Cybergenesis) *Helliat-4 (home of Plasmagenesis) 25 new Heroes 5 new Destructors 55 new minions 5 new Operatives 30 new lieutenants 'Heroes' # 'Bomax, the Atomic Ricochet' - M.Quantum Ravager # 'Goejin, the Chief of the Clans' - M.Bio Ravager #'Atomaz, the Fission Cutter' - M.Quantum Sentinel #'Archimedes, the Steam Probe' - M.Cyber Tempest # 'Zamph, the Gaseous Scalder' - M.Plasma Tempest #[[ Plato, the Clockwork Juggernaut| '''Plato, the Clockwork Juggernaut']] - M.Cyber Sentinel # Whisper, the Grass Blade - M.Bio Ravager # Quoark, the Molecular Sculpter - M.Quantum Tempest, Aoolu # Borzoon, the Density Crusher - M.Quantum Sentinel #[[ Socratese, the Forge Machine| Socratese, the Forge Machine]] - M.Cyber Tempest #'Alzoph, the Needle Runner' - M.Plasma Ravager # Cassus, the Springbound Assasin - M.Cyber Ravager, Aoolu # Lavon, the War Angel - M.Necro Sentinel #[[ Morloth, the Chain Climber|''' Morloth, the Chain Climbe'r]] - M.Necro Ravager #' Korvor, the Plasma Smelter' - M.Plasma Sentinel # 'Neucleo, the Proton Mage' - M.Quantum Tempest # [[Scope, the Cog Scout|'Scope, the Cog Scou't]] - M.Cyber Ravager # 'Opuntio, Lord of Spines' - M.Bio Sentinel, Aoolu # 'Blaynos, the Pit Fighter' - M.Necro Sentinel # 'Acacia, the Thorn Witch' - M.Bio Tempest #'Clamaksis, the Dehydator' - M.Plasma Sentinel #'Solorim, Summoner of Hope' - M.Necro Tempest, Aoolu #'Chlorem, the Safari Guide' - M.Bio Tempest 'Enemies and Crogenitors' '''Moramian Bio' Minions *'Destructor' **'Terrafax' *'Specialist' Crogenitor **'Taxov' Moramian Quantum Minions *'Destructor' **'Vazmo' *'Specialist' Crogenitor **'Plamek' Moramian Necro Minions *'Destructor' **'Caverous' *'Specialist Crogenitor' **'Krella' Moramian Plasma Minions *'Destructor' **'Zorleth' *'Specialist' Crogenitor **'Felzeth' Moramian Cyber Minions *'Destructor' **'Gragoc' *'Specialist' Crogenitor **'Kazok' Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Moramian Cyber Category:Moramian Quantum Category:Moramian Necro Category:Moramian Bio Category:Moramian Plasma